The invention relates to an arrangement for exchanging measuring and/or sampling probes capable of being slipped on to a holding means arranged on the lower end of a lance, comprising a grab clamping the probe and movable from an operation position below the lance into a position laterally therebeside, a centering means being provided above the grab being in the operation position to align the lance with the grab.
In a prior arrangement of this kind (DE-B No. 27 53 161) tracing organs are employed as the centering means, which determine the position coordinates of the holding means and of the probe slipped on to the holding means, whereupon, in dependence on the position coordinates determined by the tracing organs, the grab is moved into these position coordinates. By this known arrangement it is possible to position the grab, or the probe, vertically below a warped lance or a bent holding means and to seize the probe slipped on to the holding means after having carried out a measurement in a metallurgical vessel. This known arrangement, however, requires complex means to determine the desired position of the grab. A further disadvantage is to be seen in that the arm of the arrangement carrying the grab must approach a new position at any grabbing procedure, according to the position of the lance, which calls for complex drives with the pertaining control means.